Malon's Fart Fetish
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Malon's gassy love for farting annoys Space Ghost to a major degree.
1. Chapter 1

Malon farted as she giggled, being at her farm in the Lon Lon Ranch as she was passing gas on a cow who couldn't care less, talking with the talk show ghost of the most. "Oh my, I'm so gassy!"

"No shit, literally." Space Ghost stated as he could hear how bassy the gas from the cow raising girl was, glancing between the flatulent farm girl and his blue card that he kept tapping on his table. "Why are you Nintendo gals and general video game girls always obsessed with farts? They stink."

"Oh, but farts are wonderful! I've learned to love them since I'm surrounded by them constantly!" Malon exclaimed joyfully as she began fanning the air with her right hand, mainly used to get more of her wind breaking farts in her face as she enjoyed her tuba poots of bass.

"That's true. Cows are infamous for breaking wind." Moltar explained as he was flipping through a green book like he would normally do, deciding to push up his lever on his machine just because.

"They are?" Zorak stated as he was cleaning his keyboard. "I thought all they did was eat and look bored of everything."

"Oh yes, they do. But they also fart and poop like us!" Malon exclaimed as she let out a bunch of bubbly farts, ending on a deep pitched poot. "Ooh, I think I might need new underwear after that!"

Space Ghost rubbed his chin as he murmured, wondering if there was a point to continue this conversation. "I have to ask, just why do you like farting?"

"I just told you, silly!" Malon giggled as she leaned forward, wiggling her hips to produce more rotten smelling fart gas from her farting big butt. "It constantly stinks on my farm, and I've fallen in love with it!"

"At least she actually explains why she's a fart factory..." Moltar stated as he pushed one of the levers up again, wondering what was on television at the moment.

"...Well I guess it is kind of true. More than most of the girls in Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus' fanfics." Space Ghost remarked as he looked around for a blue card, with Malon showing off her enormous brown stain on her dress from constantly farting.

At this point, Space Ghost was used to girls farting on his show. He just wondered how many more could there possibly be...


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Space Ghost, you think you could give me some jeans for me?" Malon asked as she was still farting up a storm of bassy deep pitched tuba poots.

"Why? So you can shit your pants on my show?" Space Ghost grumbled as he had his arms folded, getting quite annoyed by Malon's stinky predicament.

"Ooh, are you psychic or something, mister ghost of space?" Malon gasped as she held her hands together giddily, still farting as most girls in these stories would, her dress having an embarrassingly giant brown stain on the back of it, with it being blown up by her bassy poots. "My dream would to be have all sorts of neat clothing that look tight! They would make the perfect toilet for me to do my farty business in!"

"Yeah I'm sure they would." Space Ghost stated sarcastically as he munched on some hot prime steak he grabbed from under his desk. "Y'know, cows always provide a wondrous taste. I kind of wonder why."

"Because they make such wonderful smells!" Malon laughed as she wafted her own flatulence, enjoying it. "Peeyew! I'm loving this stinky smell of mine! Pee diddly yew!"

"Yeah, thanks for not making it obvious to all the viewers out there, Fartina." Space Ghost mumbled as he was eating the stake, gulping down as he took a glance around, wondering where the script for the story was so that he could change it for the better. "I would ask you if you are getting enough oxygen, but with all the disgusting methane your fatass fart factory is pumping out, maybe I shouldn't bother. It seems that you have quite enough."

Malon just shrugged as she placed her hands on her farting big butt, cranking out more pooping poots as she was enjoying her smelly gas blasts a bit too much, with Space Ghost continuing to shrug it off and eat steak in spite of the cows' presence on Malon's gassy side.


End file.
